watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds are an important part of Duilintinn's economy, education system, and politics. Unlike the Noble Houses, which are instituted by the government, guilds are created by the people. In fact, many of Duilintinn's modern guilds originated long before the quest to found the kingdom. The government grants these guilds the right to exert their influence over areas of their jurisdiction, and in return, the guilds provide the services necessary to run the kingdom in their own special way. Locations Each guild has a central hub that manages most of the guild’s operations, with smaller meeting places in settlements across the kingdom. Listed below are each guild and the city where its central hub is located: * Cordoire, Duilintinn ** Fellowship of Thieves ** Craftsmen's Guilds ** Merchants' Guild * Mulladún, House Jackie, Duilintinn ** Guard Coalition ** Wander Legacy ** Mercenary Syndicate * Monacoil, House Marvin, Duilintinn ** Inventors' Guild ** Mages' Guild ** Foresters' Guild * Fionport, House Schneeplestein, Duilintinn ** Keepers of Memory ** Scholars' College ** Lifeworker Institute * Aghaboy, House Brody, Duilintinn ** Order of Stone ** Farmers' Guild ** Ocean Men * Noefrach, House Jameson, Duilintinn ** Artisan's Guild ** Grand Troupe ** Bards' Guild Apprenticeships Almost every guild in Duilintinn works with their local government to connect students pursuing higher education with members who need additional help and/or wish to pass on their knowledge to the next generation. Some also provide classroom-style learning opportunities, depending on their resources and occupational prerequisites. Membership To the individual member, guilds provide training, networking resources, apprentices, unemployment support, and advocacy for their members in return for loyalty, dedication, and your commitment to that endeavor. Oh, and membership dues, of course. You probably don’t want to join a guild if you had a wide variety of careers, but if you’re passionately focused on a single occupation, a guild membership might be a good investment. While you can be a member of multiple houses, guild membership is exclusive. Mostly because being a dues-paying member of a guild offers something similar to modern-day employment benefits, where the guild will support you as one of their own if needed. That being said, some resources of each guild are open to the general public. For example, the library in the mages' guild is open to the public, but the resources in the five towers are exclusive to members. In addition, there are people who are considered "friends of the guild;" non-members who visit regularly to use the public resources and have become well-known, liked, and/or respected among actual members. This leads to a sort of honorary membership, where guild members who vouch for you can supervise your use of member-only resources, and while the guild is not obligated to aid you in times of trouble, individual members will often come together to support you like one of their own anyway. Basically, you pay your dues through being a person of value to the guild, rather than paying actual monetary dues. Watchers from Guilds While you cannot be in more than one guild, you can be in both a guild and The Watch. Being a watcher is considered a potential way of applying the skills of your guild, like a normal job, but even better because you're responding to one of the most significant crises to Duilintinn's people and culture that we've yet seen. Most guilds see it as a point of pride to have members in The Watch, kinda like how schools brag about the stuff their students do beyond simple academics. The exception to this is, of course, The Guard Coalition, which is both a guild AND a job. By contrast, the Mercenary Syndicate is a guild that helps you to get a job in a world full of knights, so if that job is The Watch, yay for you! The Guard is an outlier from all other guilds in this way. Category:Guilds